The Suggestion Page
Suggestions- This page is a page for possible additions to Hades' Star. Suggestions include new modules, spaceships, planets, stars... Anything you can think of, really. Please, if adding suggestions, place them under the appropriate headings. = Spaceships- Spaceships- the craft that ply the black void above our heads. Include ideas about changes to current spaceships or come up with entire new types! Maybe medic ships? In white stars you can’t just call a miner a medic - it’s a miner, so maybe ships that have support modules and eventually shield modules to aid battleships. Supplier - Has modules like the battleship, but no weapons, 1 hull point (like all the squishies), has 1 shield slot with maybe 20% shield strength (increases with each level of the supplier). Modules- - Trade- Shipment beam - the countdown timer should decrease as the level increases. This would allow for a high level player to quickly beam over multiple times at the cost of spending lots of hydrogen. For example the count down timer can start at 4 minutes but should decrease by 15 seconds for each level increase. Thus the countdown for level 2 shipment beam would be 3 min 45 sec, level 3 shipment beam would be 3 min 30 seconds and so on . . . When loading and unloading shipments - have a way to have all shipments for the same planet system grouped together with a number following the grouping that would indicate how many shipments are in the grouping. then when the grouping was clicked on all the shipments in the grouping would attempted to be loaded/unloaded as appropriate. This would make 'sorting' shipments much easier. Would reduce the amount of scrolling needed and also the number of clicks needed. Would make shipment deliver for a high lever player much less tedious. - Combat- Shield Disrupter - dual-laser-like weapon that deals tripple damage against shields, but no damage against hull. Time Distortion Beam - deals no damage. Applies a stackable debuff each second on targeted ship which will eventually wear off. (e.g. 5% lower attack/movement for 10 seconds; white star: 1% lower attack/movement, lasts 2 hours) Illusionary Shield - on use creates a copy of your battleship. This ship-copy doesn't deal damage and can't use modules . When it recieves enough damage, it popps out of existance. As for targeting (and cerbs behavior), it is treatet as a normal ship. In the white star, the opponents time machine doesn't know which ship is the copy, so every copy is treatet as the original. it just so happens that in real time, the copy doesn't deal damage and popps prematurely. When the original ship dies or leaves the system, all copies die. Higher level of this shield increases the hull points of the copy and adds another copy every couple levels. - Mining- Hydrogen Sale - When delivering hydrogen to your planet, instead of hydrogen, you gain credits. - Support- Planets- Stars- Black Hole - Private Star System, it is slowed down similar to the white star. The BH system contains Planets, Asteroids and Cerbs. Planets can be colonised and upgraded. Credits can not be transfered to the BH, but when it is over, the reward is all the generated credits from the BH system.